ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Garza (TV series)
James L. Venable |country = United States |language = English |num_seasons = 13 |num_episodes = 173 (aired) (list of episodes) |executive_producer = Terry Ward |producer = Daniel Ross Gary Hall Adam Stephenson Miller Henri Dosclz |editor = Rob Carpenter |runtime = 22 minutes (11 per segment) |company = Glass Ball Productions Gingo Animation Hanna-Barbera Klasky Csupo Film Roman |distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution |network = Gingo |picture_format = SD: 4:3, 480i/576i HD: 16:9, 1080i |first_aired – last_aired = Original series: March 16, 1991 – June 8, 2002 Revived series: October 6, 2018 – present |status = }} Gabriel Garza is an American animated television series created by Geo G. The series centers on a kind and intelligent boy named Gabriel Garza and his brothers Roge, Leno, and Cole, living in the town of Sinking Spring. They try to live in a normal everyday life to occasionally prevent attacks from a wicked mastermind named Vio and his henchmen, so the Garza brothers, along with their other friends, must team up to stop Vio's plans. Geo created the title character for an unpublished comic book series in the early 1980s, and later reluctantly pitched the series to the newly-formed Gingo network as a Saturday morning cartoon. The network gave the staff a large amount of creative freedom, with the writers targeting both children and adults. The series originally premiered on Gingo on March 16, 1991, and has been commercially successful, establishing the title character as the mascot of Gingo; it has spawned a successful franchise and adaptations into other media, such as comics and video games. The series ended on June 8, 2002 with a total of 12 seasons and 156 episodes, tying Gabriel Garza as the seventh longest-running American animated television series. As a result of the show's popularity, a feature-length film, titled The Gabriel Garza Movie, was released into theaters on July 31, 2002, a month after the series finale. In October 2017, Gingo announced that it had picked up the original series for 17 new half-hour episodes that began airing on October 6, 2018, with a total of 173 episodes aired so far. The series has been renewed for a fourteenth season, which premiered on September 21, 2019. Premise Coming soon! Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Voice actors Coming soon! Animation The series' first season was produced by Hanna-Barbera, and was produced in association with Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, Mr. Big Cartoons in Australia, and Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines. However, due to difficulties with the animation studios, production was switched from Hanna-Barbera to Klasky Csupo for the second and third seasons. By season 4, co-founder Gabor Csupo wanted to have one producer to oversee the animation; Geo refused; and production was switched to Film Roman for the remainder of the series run. Music Coming soon! Broadcast United States * Gingo (1991-2002, 2002-, 2018-) * USA Network (1998-2004) * Univision (Latin American Spanish, 1999-2008) * UPN (2003-06) * Telemundo (Latin American Spanish, 1995-2004, 2008-15) * Universal Kids (2017-) Canada * YTV (English, 1991-2007, 2018-) * Teletoon (English/French, 1998-2004) * Gingo (2005-) * Teletoon Retro (English/French, 2007-2015) Latin America & Brazil * ZAZ (1992-96) * Cablin (1993-94) * The Big Channel (1993-95) * Chilevision (1995-98) * Canal 5 (1998-2003, 2011, 2018-) * Gingo (2005-) * Cartoon Network (2005-2009) * Boomerang (2006-2008) * Magic Kids (1996-2006) * USA Network (????) * Rede Globo (1999-2005, 2018-) * TV Cultura (1992-2013) Spain * Canal+ (1994-2004) * Clan TVE (2005-2008, 2019-) Portugal * TVI (1994-2002) * RTP1 (2001-2004) * RTP2 (2019) France * Canal J (1993-2010) * Gulli (2005-2012, 2019-) United Kingdom & Ireland * CITV (1992-98) * Channel 4 (1998-2004) * Pop (2008-09) * Nicktoons (2018) * RTÉ2 (2000-2010, 2018-) Italy * Italia 1 (1993-2006, 2019-) * Frisbee (2010-2012) Japan * NHK (1993-2007) * Fuji TV (1999-2002) * TV Tokyo (2019-) More coming soon! Original cancellation Coming soon! Revival On October 12, 2017, it was announced that Gingo had picked up the show for 17 new half-hour episodes that will begin airing on October 6, 2018. A smaller writing crew will return. It was originally announced that original main voice actors Derryberry, Paulsen, Daily, Soucie, West, Lawrence, Adler, Cummings, and Bennett would return as well, but on November 5, 2017, it was announced that a casting notice was posted to replace the entire cast when Gingo would not meet their salary demands. The situation was later resolved, and the entire original voice-cast returned for the new episodes. Near the end of a message from Rob Paulsen sent to members of the "Save the Classic Gabriel Garza Voices" group on Facebook, Paulsen announced that the original cast would be returning for the new episodes. Similarly, an email sent to fans from Geo reported that Derryberry, Paulsen, Daily, Soucie, West, Lawrence, Adler, Cummings, and Bennett would all be returning for the revival. When the revival of Gabriel Garza aired October 6, 2018, on Gingo, it helped the network to its highest-rated day in 2018 and its highest-rated Saturday daytime in the network's history. In June 2019, it was announced that Gabriel Garza had been renewed for a fourteenth season, consisting of at least 17 episodes, scheduled to air in fall 2019. The first episode of season 14 premiered September 21, 2019, on Gingo. Episodes Reception Ratings Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Awards and nominations Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Home media CBS/Fox Video released six videos of Gabriel Garza between 1993 and 1995. Universal Studios Home Entertainment released several videos of the series from 1996 to 2002; each collection contained four episodes of the series. In March 2005, Universal gave Shout! Factory the rights to release the series. Season 1 was released that May, followed by season 2 that August and season 3 in December. That same month, Shout announced that Season 4 would be released "sometime in 2006", but Shout delayed the release to an unknown date before finally releasing Season 4 in April 2009 and Season 5 in September 2009. From there on, Shout made a plan to put out two-three seasons a year. Season 6 saw a release that December, followed by Seasons 7, 8, and 9 in March, August, and October 2010. Seasons 10 through twelve were released between February, July, and December 2011, completing the entire original series. On the series' 20th anniversary in 2011, Shout released a boxset containing all seasons of the original show and a bonus disc. The set went out of print, but Shout re-released the set in May 2017 in "shelf-friendly" packaging. Trivia * In Mexico, the show, along with its titular protagonist, is renamed Gabe Gomez to avoid conflict with the Mexican serial killer Gabriel Garza Hoth, who had been active between 1991 and 1998 in Mexico City. Category:Television series Category:Television series by Universal Studios Category:1990s Category:1991 Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Universal Animation Studios television series Category:Gingo Animation television series Category:Glass Ball Productions television series